onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
SBS Volume 22
* D''': Dokusha (Reader) * '''O: Oda Chapter 196, Page 26 D: When I bought some gyudon (beef bowl) for this weird guy with glasses laying out in the street, he gave me a weird wheel and a "how to hypnotize" paper. And so, since you've been having trouble starting the SBS lately, I'm going to hypnotize you so that you can do it just right this time. Okay, now, watch this wheel verrrry carefully. When I say one, two, Janko you will start the SBS no matter what. Here we go! One, two, Jankooooooooo! "RAAAAAAAAAAH!! START THE SBS!!" O: YOU GOT HYPNOTIZED!! D: Oda-sensei!! I-!! Lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-!! LOVE One Piece! I go to the store every day!! And say, "Is it here yet?"!! ...AND!! Therefore!! Would you!! Mind!! Telling me!! The release!! Date for!! The next voluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuume?!!!!?! '-by Shironeko Pirate Crew-' O: Huh?! But it's such a pain. Oh, fine. For the tankōbon people, I'll tell you the rule for which months are release months so you can mark it on your calendars. One Piece volumes come out in a repeating order that goes, "2 months", "2 months", then "3 months". So if you say, "There haven't been any for 3 months!" can you tell when the next two will come out?! Good. O-II: Oh yeah, I forgot. I noticed two mistakes of my own in Volume 21. So I'll correct them for you now. First of all, the answer to the Culprit Quiz right before Chapter 190. I forgot to include the answer. It's "Crocus-san". The other one is the title art for the SBS. I drew Crocus and Laboon for Volume 18, but then I drew them again. I was just under a spell of Crocus Fever in Volume 21. What's that? Am I reflecting on my mistakes? Sure sure, I am, don't worry. (*picking his nose*). Okay, let's continue the SBS. Chapter 198, Page 66 D: Oda-sensei, I've been wondering about something. What country are Luffy and the others from? In Social Studies class, we learned that a Japanese pirate is called a "wakou". Is that like a direct interpretation into Japanese? Or is this manga completely unique in that respect? Please tell me. -PN Kuroman-''' '''O: Hmmm. First of all, Luffy's crew is all "No-Nationality Men". You can't say what country they come from. Now about, "wakou". Yes. A long time ago, there were men in Japan called "wakou" who were basically "pirates". This "Wakou" would get into their boats and raid the Korean peninsula and Chinese mainland. Sometimes in your textbooks, it talks about "expeditionary forces" to Korea, but those were really pirates. They were there to loot and plunder and all that. Yeah, they were bad guys. There's also another famous group of people around the Seto Inland Sea called "Murakami Suigun (Navy)" who were basically pirates. They have been a big influence on Japan throughout history, though they don't get widespread recognition. A long time ago, I was researching the differences between "wakou" and "suigun", but there were "suigun" who were called "wakou", so I got the impression that there's no need to even draw a distinction. In short, Japan has had a lot of "pirates". D: WHAT'S THE SPEED LIMIT ON THE OKAMA WAY? '-By Mr. Two Bon Curry-' O: If you go over 300 Mascaras per hour, you can expect to be Mascarrested. (I'm good, aren't I?). Chapter 199, Page 86 D: THERE WAS A MYSTERIOUS VILLAGE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE TUNNEL. O: Okay, next question. D: Wait, wait, wait. Bon Kurei! Yes, you. Listen, I don't like your travesty of the dance! You can't even do the most basic of basics, the port de bras! There are no hands shaped that way. And start off by tying your toe shoes correctly! You twist it around your ankle like this. Twist, see? And about 2 cm higher. And for your "Swan Arabesque", you're not raising your leg!! You're much too green to pull off any At-ti-tude Turns. Go back and study one more time! And shave your leg hair while you're at it! -by 10 Years of Ballet Experience-''' '''O: Uhhh, I just called for him... Here he is. Mr. 2: Stoooooooop joking aroooooooound!! 'roooooooound!! Shave?! My legs?! NOOOOOOO WAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY!!! If I shave my legs-!! I am nothing!!! Moi = Leg Hair, understand?! SO!! Are you shaving ME?! Would you shave MYSELF?!! And so what? 10 years of ballet...?! Well, aren't youuuuu special?! BUT!! I have had 20 years of Okama Kenpo!! Any problems?! If you do, then I'm gonna spin-?!! I'm spinning!! Spinning, spinning!! I am spinninnnnnng!! O: ...There you have it. An idiot on stage. D: Hello, Oda-sensei! I am called Enari-kun. Why does Vivi always pull on Usopp's nose? ''' '''O: Hmmm. Uh... for example. Let's say there's a "saucepan" right here. Now, where would you hold the saucepan? ...See what I'm saying? You hold it on the long thin part that sticks out, right? And that's the, uhh... the mentality behind it. He's a very portable person. You know. Kind of a... one-size-fits-all type of deal. Chapter 201, Page 126 No questions, just a little game made by a reader. Chapter 202, Page 146 D: I found him!! "Pah"!! "Ih"!! "I"!! "Fah"!! "Ruh"!! "Ah"!! "Hah"!! "Weh"!! "Duh"!! ....ugh... (Translation) Pandaman!! It's Pandaman!! I found Pandaman running away!! (First panel on page 60, volume 20) Also, I have a question. W, where does Pandaman live?? Does Pandaman like traveling?? O: That last one sounded really strained. Are you okay? So, Pandaman's residence. I've only heard the rumors. Some say he's a pretty big-shot kinda guy. On a certain island, that is. There's a reason why he's chased around, which is why he appears running in a lot of different places... I can't tell you too much, or they'll come to get me too... AAAH!! IT'S THEM!! (runs away). D: Hello, Oda-sensei. I have a question. When Chopper eats the Rumble Ball, he can use seven different forms. Yet, he has more than seven. Why is that? O: That's incorrect. Look, there ARE seven. No more. There are seven up there. His normal "beast form" is Walk Point. His "human/beast form" is Brain Point. And his "human form" is Heavy Point. So you see, the Rumble Ball is a pill that basically adds four new forms for him to use. Does it make more sense now? Chapter 203, Page 166 D: Ding-dong. "Ah, Odacchi? I know this work must be tough, so today I brought 8th grade Megu-chan to help you with your manuscript! No no, it's okay!! (th grade Megu-chan has a "5" in art class, and she wants to be a manga artist, so... PLOP (ink spilling)........ Oops, sorry! I'll be leaving now!!" '-by (th grade Megu-chan-' O: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!! HEY!!! GET BACK HERE!!! ...WAIT... AT LEAST... USE SOME WHITE-OUT TO FIX IT... (WEAK). D: If you look closely at the legendary Moving Crab in volume 19, you'll see that, in order to get it to run, Chopper seems to be pulling the sides of its mouth. Why is that? Please tell meeeee!! '-by Moomin-' O: That's right. The hard-to-master skill of manipulating a Moving Crab is to fully expose his right gums when you want to go right, and fully expose his left gums when you want to go left. In professional jargon, these are known as "right grin" and "left grin". When you want to go slowly, you have to use the "right half-grin" and "left half-grin" (also known as "right smirk" and "left smirk"). Also, if someone on board happens to tell a really bad joke, the Moving Crab's face will start twitching and you will be unable to control its speed. So exercise caution. D: ODA EI-DONO. WHAT DOES THE "RAN" IN "GAKURAN" MEAN? (a gakuran is a kind of school uniform). O: SHIRAN (I don't know). Huh?!... shiRAN? maybe... that "ran"... nah. Maybe... ra... ranou (egg yolk)... that... "ran"...oh!! Ranpaku (egg white)!! How's that?!! Chapter 204, Page 186 D: Ah, a question for Oda-sensei. On the first panel of page 174, Volume 20, the scene where Miss Merry Christmas digs herself into the ground. It says "Hyu...", but the horizontal line is a fish. Is this another example of your playfulness, Oda-sensei? Please tell me x2. O: Because it's the Mole Tempo "Mogugyo" (Gyo can mean fish in Japanese). Yeah. Well, why don't we try reading it aloud. (1) raise your eyebrows as far up as you possibly can. (2) look as straight up as possible without moving your face. (3) extend your lower jaw. Ready, set... "HYU..." Did you do it? Now show it to your friends and parents. Your legend of idiocy begins!! D: Why is it that when Nami and Miss All Sunday wear miniskirts and move around a LOT, you never see inside their skirts (panties)? What color are their panties? Please tell me. O: That's a dirty old man question. And yet you ask it so plainly and honestly. Almost as if you don't understand you asked anything bad... You really should stop... Though it is possible to imagine... In Volume 14, I'd say her bra looked pretty black... No, really, I should stop... I fear for my life. D: Hello, Oda-sensei. So, what about next week's SBS? "Usopp Creates a Lie", "Luffy Gets a Marble Box", "Chopper's Nose Turns Red". Come back next week! Jan - Ken - Pon! Ahahahaha. And so, the SBS is over! (by the President of the SBS-Ending Club, All-Bran Kiri). O: Dammit!! I thought you were gonna show scissors!! So I tried to catch you on that...!! CURSES!! I was SO SURE you were gonna show scissors!! Okay, see you next time. Dammit... Site Navigation fr:SBS Tome 22